


Средство от бессонницы

by anjinhos



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos
Summary: За пятьдесят лет у Гарри набралось много причин для сожалений, и они, словно призраки Рождества, посещали его ночь за ночью. Иногда от них спасала усталость, иногда секс, иногда снотворное, а иногда хорошая книга.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyssa Noble](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alyssa+Noble).



> Текст написан на ЗФБ-2017 для команды WTF Kingsman 2017.  
> Беты: Инь Ян, Яичница джентльмена, beau, jeune et breton  
> В качестве предупреждения: ООС, наличие ненормативной лексики в малом количестве.

Гарри сморгнул неприятное ощущение песка, жгущее глаза, и уставился на серый в темноте потолок. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали начало третьего ночи, но спать от этого больше не хотелось.  
Эггзи, спящий рядом, завозился во сне и перевернулся на бок, лицом к Гарри. Во сне он выглядел совсем юным: пушистые ресницы, немного сморщенный из-за подушки нос и лёгкая полуулыбка на губах — днём, за сосредоточенным выражением его лица, этих черт было не разглядеть. Гарри даже немного завидовал крепости его сна. Сам он позволял себе иногда отпускать шуточки про возраст, но прекрасно понимал, что причиной его бессонницы стало не начавшее стареть тело, а битком забитая сожалениями голова. За пятьдесят лет у Гарри набралось много причин для сожалений, и они, словно призраки Рождества, посещали его ночь за ночью. Иногда от них спасала усталость, иногда секс, иногда снотворное, а иногда хорошая книга.

Гарри тихо выскользнул из постели, постаравшись не разбудить крепко спящего Эггзи, для которого бессонница ещё не стала постоянным партнёром на ночь, накинул халат и вышел из спальни. Он спустился в зал, где налил себе скотча под заливистый храп Джей Би, у которого, как и у его хозяина, не было проблем со сном, и направился в библиотеку. Маленькая комнатка, которую Гарри отвёл под библиотеку, была по-своему уютной из-за приглушённого света лампы и большого мягкого кресла, но только лишь на первый взгляд. Для Гарри эта комната была промозглой и сырой: все книги, стоящие на полках, представляли собой несчастливые истории с плохим концом, и поводом для их чтения обычно была такая же история, но приключившаяся в реальности. Поэтому Гарри, усевшись в кресло, сначала укрылся пледом и пригубил виски, а уже потом потянулся за книгой. В руки попался томик Бродского, из которого на колени выпал пухлый бумажный конверт.  
Пальцы нерешительно скользнули по пожелтевшей от времени бумаге, но потом всё же нырнули внутрь, вытащив на свет неровную стопку фотографий. Этот конверт был чем-то вроде альбома, потому что настоящего фотоальбома в его доме никогда не было. Гарри терпеть не мог фотографии, и уж тем более не понимал чужой любви к развешиванию снимков по всему дому. Для Гарри фотографии были отражением того, что он когда-то потерял, ещё одними историями с грустным концом. Так что к их просмотру он прибегал весьма редко, но раз уж они сами попали к нему в руки, то Гарри не спешил их убирать. Разве что стоило сходить за графином — одного стакана скотча тут было едва ли достаточно.

— Вот ты где, — Эггзи прошлёпал босыми ногами по полу до самого кресла и уселся на подлокотник, устроив там же и ступни, чтобы не мёрзли на голом паркете.

Он был похож на всклоченного воробья и явно всё ещё не проснулся до конца. Ко сну Эггзи относился очень трепетно, стараясь досыпать каждую возможную минуту, потому что жизнь агента редко кого баловала долгими валяниями в кровати по выходным, и всё же он вылез из постели, не найдя Гарри рядом.

— Три часа ночи... блядь... Гарри, — спросонья формулировать предложения у Эггзи выходило не очень, но суть Гарри уловил.

— Возвращайся в кровать, я скоро приду, — он похлопал Эггзи по бедру, пытаясь спровадить обратно в спальню, но в ответ получил лишь гримасу, которая заменяла нецензурную фразу про недоверие и пустые обещания.

— О, — Эггзи вдруг встрепенулся, просыпаясь, и уставился на стопку фотографий в руках Гарри. — Это... Погоди! Это же ты! — он ткнул пальцем в верхний снимок, где был запечатлён традиционный семейный портрет. — У тебя что, этот пробор с детства? Сколько тебе здесь?

— Нет, Эггзи, — Гарри потёр висок, сдержав желание закатить глаза, но всё же ответил на второй вопрос. — На этом снимке мне девять.

— Воу, никогда не думал, что увижу тебя настолько юным, — Эггзи вытащил фотографию из его пальцев и поднёс практически к носу, чтобы разглядеть получше. — Ты тут с родителями?

Гарри на секунду прикрыл глаза, почувствовав, как внутри кольнул неприятный холодок. Воспоминания о родителях всегда вызывали ощущение пустоты: спустя год, как была сделана эта фотография, его родители погибли в автокатастрофе. У Гарри ничего от них не осталась кроме поместья, счёта в банке и пары фотографий, включая эту. Поместье и деньги едва ли могли заменить осиротевшему ребёнку близких, так что самым большим богатством Гарри в детстве была именно эта фотография, от того она и выглядела слишком потрёпанной и лишилась замятого левого нижнего уголка.

— Да, мы ездили в фотоателье ради этого портрета, — наконец ответил Гарри.

— Ты очень похож на миссис Харт, — Эггзи оторвался от фотографии, уставившись на него. — Даже сейчас — одни и те же черты. Только глаза...

— Глаза мне достались от отца, — Гарри кивнул.

В груди немного отлегло, в чём-то Эггзи был прав — внешнее сходство с родителями было явным, и эта часть их наследства была и останется с ним навсегда. Гарри улыбнулся и посмотрел на Эггзи, который потянулся к следующему снимку.

— О, вот здесь у тебя причёска уже помоднее, — его пальцы зарылись Гарри в волосы, немного их взъерошив. — Учебка Кингсмэн? Ты был довольно смазливым в свои восемнадцать.

— В двадцать два. И уже не учебка — это фото с первой тренировки после принесения присяги, — Гарри забрал фотографию обратно, разглядывая немного пожелтевшее изображение.

Он действительно выглядел уж слишком юным, а ещё донельзя счастливым и просто распираемым от гордости. Его молодая версия со снимка широко улыбалась, держа под мышкой Мистера Пикуля и обнимая свободной рукой Эдварда. Тот был для него не просто наставником, но другом и семьёй. Когда не стало родителей, Эдвард взял на себя опеку над Гарри, когда тот стал старше — привёл в Кингсмен, и ни на секунду не позволял почувствовать себя потерянным или забытым. Если бы не он, Гарри бы не стал тем, кем стал.

— А это?.. — Эггзи подался вперёд и указал пальцем как раз на Эдварда.

— Ланселот, предшественник Джеймса.

— Он погиб?

— Нет, умер во сне от инфаркта в семьдесят три года. Он всё ещё был агентом, когда это случилось, — Гарри вернул фотографию в стопку, с грустью глядя на когда-то молодого Эдварда.

— Нам бы так, — Эггзи улыбнулся, его рука соскользнула с макушки Гарри на его затылок, массируя.

— Быть убитым собственным миокардом? — Гарри откинул голову чуть назад, расслабляясь под прикосновениями.

— Да нет, дотянуть до семидесяти и быть всё ещё на коне, — Эггзи фыркнул, а потом снова наклонился, чтобы было лучше видно. — Стой... Это ты, это Ланселот два набора назад, а этот носатый парень за вами... Охренеть! Твою же... Это Мерлин! Мерлин с волосами! Теперь я видел всё!

Гарри пригляделся и понял, что действительно у него сохранился один из редких снимков, где у Мерлина, который только вступил в должность, ещё не обрита наголо голова. Мерлин попал на фото случайно, пробегая куда-то по своим делам, и явно до сих пор не знал, что у Гарри сохранилось подобное фото. Даже сам Гарри не знал — он никогда не смотрел на задний план, не зная, какое у него в руках сокровище.

— Только ему об этом фото не говори, иначе он его сожжёт, — Гарри рассмеялся вместе с Эггзи. — О причёске Мерлина в Кингсмэн слагают легенды, и с пышной копной на голове его помнят лишь пара агентов постарше, остальным приходится строить предположения, как он раньше выглядел и почему обрил голову.

— А почему, кстати?

— Это запретная тема, но ты всё же можешь его спросить, — хмыкнул Гарри.

— Если я тебя заколебал — так и скажи, не обязательно убивать меня руками Мерлина, — Эггзи боднул его плечом. — Так что там дальше?

Гарри несколько секунд помедлил, зная, какая фотография будет следующей, но всё же показал её Эггзи.

— У меня такая тоже есть. Где-то у мамы на квартире осталась, — Эггзи взял из его рук портрет Ли в форме морского пехотинца. — Я не знаю, то ли это форма, то ли кривые руки штатных фотографов, но, что отец, что я на этих фотках те ещё доходяги, — его улыбка стала немного грустной, но боли во взгляде не было.

Он двигается дальше — понял Гарри. В отличие от него самого, Эггзи смирился со смертью отца и научился жить дальше, не пеняя ни на Гарри, ни на тяжёлое детство. Его стойкости духа можно было позавидовать, но, будучи честным до конца, Гарри ей не только не завидовал, но и постепенно учился. Глядя на то, как Эггзи становился старше и развивался как агент и человек, чувство вины постепенно отпускало Гарри.

— Может, дело ни в том и ни в другом, а в Анвинах? — отшутился Гарри.

— Определённо нет — мы сама охуенность! Ладно, давай дальше.

* * *

 

—... ри. Гарри, — Эггзи аккуратно потряс его за плечо.

Гарри мотнул головой, почувствовав, как прострелило болью затёкшую шею, и сел в кресле ровно. С лёгким изумлением он понял, что задремал прямо посреди разговора. Фотографии уже были сложены в конверт и возвышались на стопке книг, сложенных на столике у кресла, а Эггзи присел перед Гарри, упершись руками ему в колени.

— Пойдём в кровать, — предложил он.

Всё ещё заторможенный спросонья мозг несколько секунд раздумывал над ответом, но потом Гарри всё же согласно кивнул. Он медленно побрёл в направлении спальни, оставив Эггзи прибираться и выключать свет, потом так же медленно устроился в постели, спихнув Джей Би, занявшего освободившиеся кроватные метры своей упитанной тушкой, на половину его хозяина, и впервые за долгое время заснул, едва голова коснулась подушки.


End file.
